


My Habibi

by Xias



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xias/pseuds/Xias
Summary: Old Man Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes what can I say more than that.





	My Habibi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry, God forgive me.

Bucky was thriving under his senior lover, Steve.

 

The young naive girl that comes to his Saturday class was the reason was the reason he met his old man, his one and only love, the only one he felt safe under.

 

He would never stop thanking her.

 

Steve Rogers took him out on dates, he treated him like his one and only, he bought him stuff and gave him lots and lots of cuddles.

 

It didn't matter that Bucky was stronger and taller than his lover, he still felt safe and protected when he was with the shorter, much older man.

 

He loved when Steve told him to not wear certain clothes or go to certain places because he was jealous.

 

He loved cooking for his old man in only a cooking apron, he loved when Steve humped him dry like a rat in heat while he's trying to cook.

 

When he spelt his seeds inside him, when he marked him as his own by giving him hickies.

 

Old man Steve Rogers was a real man, a man by all means, Bucky just couldn't believe how lucky he is.

All his life he was lost, but Steve Rogers found him.

* * *

 

Steve was on top, he just took two pills of viagra.

Bucky was ready to swallow Steve's creme de le penis.

 

Suddenly, Bucky froze and looked at Steve. 

He got up, covering his dick with a pillow.

 

He stared horrifyingly at Steve, "oh emmm GEEEEE, WHO ARE YOU? why do you look so old EW. " 

Steve just stared at him in shock. 

Bucky pulled a disgusted face, "why do you have such lumpy balls?" he started. 

Quickly he retorted, "oh my jeez, never mind just HAND ME MY PANTS PLEASE" 

 

Steve quickly said, "Bucky, Habibi, are you okay? What is happening to you?" 

 

"STOP HABIBING ME I AM JENNIFER NOT Bucket!" he flipped his hair gloriously. 

Steve tried to get up quickly but almost broke his hips, just in time, he managed to grab Bucky by the neck and kiss his hard. 

 

Bucky at first resisted, but soon enough he melted and kissed his old man back. 

 

"Habibi are you okay?" Steve's old voice asked. 

 

Bucky just kissed him harder, almost knocking out the rest of his ever decaying teeth. 

 

They smiled and hugged each other, living happily ever after. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'M SORRY.


End file.
